


Polaroid

by Honeyee



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, One Sentence, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyee/pseuds/Honeyee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty themes, fifty moments of truth. Sometimes, the fractures of two souls became the hinges that bind them together. A snapshot of Abarai Renji and Inoue Orihime's relationship. RenHime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

1- Attention

"Oi Renji," Ikkaku called out when he saw his friend's eyes soften at the sight of Orihime's smile.

2- Eye

Even when he was not supposed to be looking, Renji couldn't help but watch her out of the corner of his eyes.

3- Motion

Abarai Renji liked watching Inoue Orihime, the grace in her movements was almost like poetry.

4- Sing

Although Orihime's singing could use a bit more practice, it still sounded like melody to his ears.

5- Wall

Renji' heart was like a wall: solid, steady and keeping things out from where it shouldn't be– the one thing it doesn't want to do was to let Orihime in.

6- Safe

Orihime refused to admit it, even to herself, that she felt safe whenever Renji was near.

7- Soft

She knew that from the surface, Renji exuded the bad-ass vibes but deep inside he had a soft heart.

8- Envy

Orihime envied Rukia, not only because of Kurosaki-kun, but because the shinigami had the undying devotion and love of the sixth division fukutaichou.

9- Young

If only Renji had been human and had been by Orihime's side during her brother's death, how different things would turn out to be?

10- Sorrow

In the beginning, Renji imagined that when the time comes Rukia tells him about her feelings for Ichigo, he would either storm into the living world and challenge the substitute shinigami into a fight or drown his sorrows with alcohol to cope with his lost.

That day came and the only thing on Renji's mind was how badly he wanted to be by Orihime's side.

11 - Rain

When Renji opened the front door of the Karakura Shouten, he couldn't see Orihime's tears through the rain, but he knew it was there: the pain in her eyes told him so, along with her quivering chin and the sadness in her voice when she asked if she could come in.

12- Vision

Like a candle in a windowsill, they became each other's guiding light in the aftermath of the storm.

13- Hold

They comforted each other in ways no one else could - both of them were missing a precious person in their lives and so they clung to each other in familiar pain.

14 -Shadows

Orihime longed to erase the shadows of Ichigo from her dreams, wishing she could grip the present as tightly as Renji did.

15- Mile

When she slipped away from him, it felt so sudden, even if he saw it coming from a mile away.

16 -Façade

When the burden of Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san's relationship weighed her down, Orihime instinctively avoided Renji's eyes because she knew that he could see right through her facade.

17 -Demons

Only Orihime can fight her own demons and it pained him to see that she had to bear it alone.

18 -Vision

Orihme's vision was a blur after finding out the truth but Renji's comforting presence and smiles were more than a spark to light up her life.

19 – Torn

He was torn between two people, and so was she, but he didn't seem to realize that.

20– Precious

There were times Orihime felt something between them, like Renji was going to lean in and kiss her; however, her hopes were always shattered when somehow the subject of their past came about.

21 – Harm

Renji promised never to hurt her, but some things just can't be helped.

22- Question

"Do you still love her?" Orihime asked him, hoarse and hesitant, and when Renji closed his eyes and shook his head, she forced herself to bear down on all the other questions that wanted to follow and simply be grateful for small mercies.

23 – Wait

"I have to go back to Soul Society," Renji whispered sadly as they reached the door of her apartment. When she didn't face him, Renji touched her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Will you wait for me?"

24 -Eternity

A year wasn't a big deal to a shinigami but it's an eternity for a man in love.

25 - Fool

Renji thought Ichigo was an idiot for letting go of Orihime but the red-haired shinigami was nevertheless thankful for the ryoka's foolishness.

26 – Book

Renji was horrified when he walked in on Byakuya holding the book he brought from Karakura. Shit. "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Dating?" the Kuchiki noble asked and Renji swore he heard mocking amusement in his tone. Before the sixth division fukutaicho could shunpo his way out of Sereitei, he heard Byakuya sigh and say, "Just tell Inoue-san how you feel. Renji."

27 – Nervous

"Sora-san," Renji stared into the sky and muttered nervously, "Will you let me take care of your sister?"

28 - Sickness

Ikkaku teased Renji and called him a lovesick moron, but the red-haired shinigami didn't care - if anything, it made him prouder of his feelings.

29 - Waiting

It had been seventeen months and Orihime wondered if Renji had forgotten about her.

30 – Believe

Sometimes, she would get tired of waiting for Renji but the thought of seeing him again gave her the strength to go through another day without him.

31- Moment

Her world stopped; her heart skipped a beat the moment she saw Renji sitting on the stairs to her apartment.

32- Embarrassment

Orihime watched Renji, all flustered and agitated as he practiced his 'I'm sorry' speech while waiting for her to come home. She smiled and cried and knew she was in love.

33- Fold

The moment Renji felt her presence, he reached her in a few strides, and held her in his arms. They stood together for a long, wordless moment, breathing and holding each other tight.

34- Numbers

It only took Abarai Renji three unspoken words, two hands, and a pair of lips to tell Inoue Orihime that he was hers.

35- Last

Ichigo might be her first love but Renji would definitely be her last.

36- Soul

The idea of soul mates never existed in Soul Society but Matsumoto couldn't help but wonder if Orihime and Renji knew that they were, and then she would smile to herself because she believed that they were a match made in heaven.

37– Picture

Orihime knew Renji was the one when she saw him talking to the picture of her brother in the living room telling Sora not to worry anymore. Renji promised her bother he will take care of her and love her for a lifetime.

38- Sunlight

Maybe the day will come when he can kiss her in the sunlight and to hell with anyone who protests.

39- Quarrel

Their first argument came a few days before Christmas. The couple couldn't agree where they'll be spending the upcoming holidays- Karakura or Soul Society?

40- Sex

Renji touched his forehead to hers and smiled warmly, rubbing his nose affectionately against hers, "I want to show you how much I love you, Hime."

41– Motion

Orihime snuggled her soft warm body against his, burying her face into his shoulder. "I'll be late for the captain's meeting," Renji whispered huskily but made no move to extract his body from hers.

42 – Hunger

"Why are you taking my pillow?" Orihime asked when he saw Renji walked out of her room and prepared to leave for Soul Society. Renji grinned and winked at her girlfriend, "Because it smells like you, Hime."

43 – Worry

The firm grip on the back of his shihakushō made Renji turn. He felt a pang of longing when he saw the worried look on her face. "Promise me you'll come back," Orihime whispered before he brushed away her tears with a kiss.

44 – Disaster

Renji knew their wedding would be a disaster the moment Orihime asked Rukia to design the wedding invitation and appointed Rangiku to be in-charge of the reception's menu.

45 –Skill

It was a pity but Orihime was never going to be able to show off her new skills in public, for she and Renji would scandalize Soul Society with the erotic, absolutely sinful way he taught her how to dance.

46- Waltz

Although Renji was thoroughly logical in her explanation, Orihime still refused to believe that there was a need to take off their clothes before they start the waltz.

47- Expecting

"We're having a baby," Orihime whispered to her husband; unfortunately, it took a playful punch to his chest before the words finally sunk in.

48- Noise

Orihime could hear Renji making silly noises as he talked to Sora and couldn't help but wonder at what a great father he'd turned out to be.

49 – Hide

Never again will little Sora and Reiko allow their parents to join them play hide and seek; the two always ended up locked in their bedroom, 'hiding' under the covers.

50- Regrets

Orihime had felt her husband's presence before he slid his hand around her waist drawing her possessively close, "Are you happy?"

"I am," she said softly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No regrets that you're married to me?" Renji asked teasingly and began kissing her tears away.

She smiled warmly and shook her head, "Do you regret falling in love with a klutz like me?"

"I don't," he said huskily, "and this time I want you to believe me. I'm begging you, love."

Orihime smiled through her tears and whispered, her lips brushing his ear, "I love you, Renji."


End file.
